chaumentaisrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaumentaine Empire
The 'Chaumentaine Empire '(Emperé Chaumentaise) comprehends colonies, protectorates, and other territories that are ruled or administered by the monarchy of Chaumentais. It is the dominant power in Western continental Europe. Although Chaumentais had already established an overseas colonial empire beginning in the early Sixteenth Century, the Chaumentaine state had remained a kingdom under the Eccignâilles. Chaumentaine Overseas Possessions Aferien Possessions Arynôn-Thèmus I conquered the Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse territory in 1512. Documents between Arynôn-Thèmus and his general in Ceuôrives reveal that the monarch required cheap labour for the construction of fortifications surrounding the Palaiçoque Dèmaçaille and the Chamber House at Emaçaille, after the Aundièrrsant Rebellion threatened Chaumentais' monarchy and bureaucrats, and sought Ceuôriveans for their famed hardiness in hot weather. The conquest saw little bloodshed; only seven months had passed until Calíf Ilham Jàhid surrendered to him. “These seven months, we have waged War, being it God’s will. Drafts of treaties and papers have passed my hands and the hands of the Courts of general Publick. All have met my firescreen. At the Advisement of my Council, I write hastily to congratulate you, Your Majesty, after your victory over my Capital—to submit the free and full consent of my lands, the whole breadth thereof. You have done as you’ve pleased. I will only hold a small parcel of land to myself; titles and grants of the land shall no longer bind my People.” Arynôn-Thèmus arrested Ilham Jàhid, and his land was commandeered for agricultural purposes. The king enlisted over 10,000 Ceuôriveans to his labour force. He placed Chaumentaine diplomats to the coasts, but it wasn’t until the reign of Êlessandré VIII that Chaumentais directly dictated Ceuôrivean policy. The Emperor placed Chaumentaine administrators to some of its colonies. First, he promoted Êdaurus Monteilserré, Count of Làsomme, to Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse, after the coast experienced a series of droughts that devastated its agro-economy. During Monteilserré’s fourth and year, Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasséan crops began to flourish once more. Ceuôriveans were, however, unhappy with some of his reforms, and in his sixth year as administrator, Monteilserré was assassinated by his Ceuôrivean servant, Gyèffrier dù Zaille. Monteilserré’s eldest son, Barbèdeux inherited his father’s title at the age of twenty, and was instituted as the new administrator. He first saw that Gyèffrier dù Zaille was imprisoned at the Châfeu Dèffín, which was situated on a small island near the coast. The servant wrote to Barbèdeux shortly after his imprisonment: “I beseech you, Honourable Count of Làsomme, with His Name at my breath, if it be your hap to send me a deed of Charity, I have sent you a note of such goods to be in my carracks in sixteen-eves time. Dare I say, I wait in hope of seeing Your Majesty’s white sails from my cell at the Châfeu Dèffín.” Barbèdeux ignored the servant’s plea and made dramatic reforms to Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse. At Êllessandre VIII’s recommendation, he required all male Ceuôriveans to enter the Gàrvave dù Gál Thálasse at the age of fifteen, for a minimum of four years. As a result the Chaumentaine language became increasingly prominent within Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse. Barbèdeux also introduced dress laws. Ceuôriveans could no longer wear their traditional dress. In public, they were all required to wear periwigs, doublets with deep cuffs, paned or round house, or breeches—conventional Chaumentaine fashion. A Ceuôrivean caught out of dress code was sentenced to seven months' imprisonment at the Châfeu Dèffín. Ceuôrivean children caught not in dress code were subject to public flagellation. Archbishop Êlyot Baillépuis of Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse, formerly the Bishop of Bourdèu, sought to proselytize the Ceuôriveans, seeing as they were predominantly Muslim. He wrote to Barbèdeux that “The Ceuôriveans. . . . Or one should call them fools, rather, for they are wicked men who follow an untrue faith. Of course, we oft forget Divine benefits, which should spur one to prayer. And the Ceuôriveans pray, but they do not see the true blessings that blossom from pardon of Sin. We shall rid the Ceuôriveans of their heathen religion—the blasphemy of Moàmmé—and illustrate the Wonders of Édiôniesù through our love for them, despite their reluctance to Him. It shall be my duty, Honourable Count, to teach them, to love them, and to bring to them the Mercy of our God.” Êllessandre IX changed little from his predecessor, in the empire’s colonial policies. The heirs of the County of Làsomme remained in power in Ceuôrives. Within the first year of its interregnum government, the empire decreased funding for the Counts of Làsomme. In response, Barbèdeux Monteilserré raised taxes for Ceuôriveans. Those who failed to pay their taxes were imprisoned, and thus, Ceuôrivean prisons found themselves overrun by the expanded population. The prisoners suffered from mass famine since Barbèdeux did not improve the quality of them. Douané Sinàd, a prisoner sentenced to ten years at the Châfeu Dèffín, organized a revolt with his fellows, which resulted in the death of three wardens. Barbèdeux had Sinàd publicly executed. For the next six years, Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse experienced a number of revolts, all of which ultimately failed. Under the co-monarchs Pueyrredón V and Atheleisia IV, the administration of Chaumentaine colonies in Aferie changed drastically, especially in Ceuôrives, at the recommendation of their most trusted advisor, Àmdan N'Oullé. Barbèdeux Monteilserré, now middle-aged, was removed from power due to his severe treatment of the Ceuôriveans. The co-monarchs lessened the restrictions compulsory military service to two years, and the age of conscription was increased to eighteen. Pueyrredón insisted that the dress code remain, but traditional Ceuôrivean dress was allowed at the home and special occasions. Penal sentences for defying the dress code also lessened; those that broke it were imprisoned for a minimum of one year at a smaller prison located inland, the Châfeu Bállarde. Sarcus-Mache, Third Marquis of Conrèl took Barbèdeux’s place. Thestiàppean Possessions Êllessandre VIII appointed an administer, Árnouet dù Saînte-Bulle, Lord of Piastèx to Chaumentais’ territories in the West, Imalpân-caí-Cuipoché. He made similar reforms as Barbèdeux Monteilserré—mandatory military service and dress codes—but instituted less severe punishments as the Count of Làsomme did. Before Chaumentaine intervention, the Thestiàppeans had little contact with the rest, and as a result, the Imalpânes and Cuipochéans did not have access to European inventions. At Chaumentaine arrival, the Imalpânes and Cuipochéans demanded gunpowder, muskets, horses, and certain crops. Árnouet also initiated a work program for the Imalpânes and Cuipochéans; for quotas of their own luxury goods, such as cacao or precious metals, they would receive Chaumentaine goods in return. When Árnouet dù Saînte-Bulle contracted syphilis and died, Barbèdeux’s eldest son, Priàmes-Oenné, became the new administrator. His heirs were to follow him. The empire decreased its financial support for Priàmes-Oenné as well. Barbèdeux’s eldest son experienced little difficulty in combatting this, as his work program in the mines discovered an especially large vein of gold at Petloqué Summit within the second month that Pôncellé Rèverredín served as Minister-Regent. Pueyrredón V and Atheleisia IV allowed Priàmes-Oenné Monteilserré to remain in Imalpân-caí-Cuipoché, so long as he made similar adjustments to the law there. European Dependencies Êllessandre VIII allowed for the creation of client states, such as the Principality of Greauveones, the Duchy of Menâpie, and the Duchy of Arcoisòns, for economic purposes. Êllessandre VIII’s marriage to Odvènia-Hêlis dè Bressé, Grand Duchess of Arèmaurcé, allowed the grand duchy to enter a personal union with Chaumentais. Category:Chaumentais Category:Countries